jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Jurassic Park in Popular Culture
This is a list of movies/TV show episodes that in one way or another makes references/parodied the Jurassic Park ''franchise. Movies ﻿ 'Pixar' Toy Story *One of Sid's dolls is the [[Jurassic_Park_Series_1#Pteranodon|''Pteranodon from Kenner's Jurassic Park Series 1]]. Sid puts the head of the Pteranodon on the doll of his sister. The Pteranodon also takes part in the rebellion against Sid. ''Toy Story 2 *The scene with Rex chasing after the characters in the toy store scene shows them looking at the rear view mirror and seeing Rex looking like the ''T-Rex from the movie. In addition, Al McWhiggin, the main antagonist of the movie, is voiced by Wayne Knight, who played Dennis Nedry in the film. ''Toy Story 3 * There is one scene in which Rex roars, using exactly the same ''T-Rex roar sound effect from the movie. Nickolodeon ''Abra-Catastrophe! (Fairly OddParents) *One of the three movies spoofed in Timmy Turner's nightmares was ''Jurassic Park, with the characters sitting in a jeep watching the water rumble. 'Cartoon Network' ''Scooby-Doo! Legend of the Phantosaur'' *The movie pays a lot of homage to Jurassic Park: *The "phantosaurs" are worked by giant animatronics, similar to how the movies. *The dilophosaurs, velociraptors and allosaurs discovered are all unaccurate, similar to how many people have pointed out that the movies messed up the dinosaurs. *The raptors chase Shaggy and Scooby into the kitchen, which is modeled and a spoof of the infamous kitchen scene. TV Shows 'Fox Networking' ''Family Guy'' *In A Hero Sits Next Door, Peter mentions "that spittin' lizard from Jurassic Park". *In North by North Quohog, Peter tells his family not to make any sudden moves when they're near a hooker, or else they'll be hunted, a clear parody of Dr. Grant's interpretation to the T.rex. *In I Take Thee Quagmire, 'Peter dresses up like a dinosaur pretending to eat Quagmire's body and at the same time hums the movie's theme. *In ''Hell Comes to Quahog, a employee of a store witnesses the destruction of a store on the toilet a la Donald Gennaro. *﻿In Padre de Familia, Peter uses a goat as bait to attract Toby Keith, and after doing so Lois quotes Dr. Grant. Moments later, the goat is gone and a hat in the bushes disappears, mirroring the T.rex attack. *In Tales of a Third Grade Nothing, Peter goes to "Executive Bathroom Island" with John Hammond and the movie theme plays in the background. Later, he is sitting on the toilet in the middle of the forest in a peaceful setting (the exact opposite of what happened in the movie). *In'' German Guy'', Peter quotes Ian Malcolm "Life, uh, will find a way". ''The Cleveland Show'' *In Cleveland's Angels, after Tim the Bear eats all the food and goes crazy, he roars and moments later the banner above him falls over, parodying the famous end of Jurassic Park. ''The Simpsons'' *In the episode The Girl Who Slept Too Little, Lisa wakes up in the middle of the night frightened by Snowball II with a skull on her head. When the camera shows the shadow, it's a clear parody of the Jurassic Park ''logo. 'Comedy Central ''Futurama'' *In I Dated a Robot, one of the things Fry wanted to do was ride a T-Rex (but the irony was that the T-Rex was part of a kiddie ride, despite being a living, breathing T-Rex). The attraction was called "Jurassic Kiddie Park" and featured the famous gates. *In Amazon Women In The Mood, ''the group looks at water puddle rumble after hearing/feeling loud footsteps, with similar looks to that of Ian Malcolm. *In ''Jurassic Bark, the concept of extracting DNA is the same as how scientists in Jurassic Park extracted the DNA from the mosquitoes. 'Cartoon Network' ''The Amazing World of Gumball'' *In The Quest, Gumball, Darwin and Anais attempt to get a doll back from Tina the T-Rex. The chase that soon follows parodies the T-Rex attack on the group. At the exit, Gumball tells Darwin not to move or they'll be spotted, but Tina simply replies "That only works in movies!" ''The Looney Tunes Show'' *In Devil Dog, the beginning of the episode where they put Taz inside his cage is a parody of the beginning of Jurassic Park with the velociraptor being placed in her cage. Unlike the raptors, no one was killed in the process. ''Codename: Kids Next Door'' *In Operation: B.U.L.L.I.E.S., Numbers 2 and 4 go to "Bully Island" with a kid named Jerry Rassic (pun off of jurassic) and suffer consequences similar to that of Jurassic Park. Number 4 also quotes Dr. Grant by saying the Wedgiesaurus Rex only responds to motion. ''What's New, Scooby Doo? *The episode 3-D Struction depicts a dinosaur destroying a museum, with sounds that are almost identical to ones heard in ''Jurassic Park ''and ''The Lost World. In addition, the character Melbourne O'Reilly can be seen as a combination of Steve Irwin and Robert Muldoon. Also, many of the skeletons seen at the museum were dinosaurs that appeared in the JP franchise. ''MAD (TV Series) *The episode ''Pokemon Park ''replaces JP characters/events with that of Pokémon. Ash dresses up as Dr. Malcolm and Misty dresses up as Dr. Sattler. John Hammond also appears. ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008 Series) *The episode The Zillo Beast Strikes Back ''features a monster rampaging through Coruscant, which in addition to imitating Godzilla movies can also be parodying the San Diego Incident in ''the Lost World. ''Batman: The Brave and the Bold'' *In the 4 story episode Four Star Spectacular some superheroes go to an island (a spoof of Isla Nublar most likely) inhabited by dinosaurs. A villain takes over a T-Rex and rules all others. But when the good guys win, the dinos betray their "leader". After the villain attempts escape, he goes through a lab with velociraptors following (a reference to the kitchen scene from JP). Once the allies escape, the T-Rex lets out a roar-goodbye, a novel element. 'G4' ''Spaceballs: The Animated Series'' *The episode Watch Your Assic Park ''features athletes with dinosaur DNA and itself is an entirely a parody of the first movie. 'SyFy' ''Destination Truth *When they were looking for a mysterious creature in the lush jungles, Josh Gates says "To the right is the T-Rex paddock, your left is the raptors and in front of us is the gates. Let's do this!" Video Games ﻿Quiet rarely, a few video games makes parodies/references to Jurassic Park. 'Medal of Honor' Medal of Honor (1999) * The original MoH game features a Velociraptor (from the PSX The Lost World: Jurassic Park game) called Steve, as a bonus uniform. Both games are made by DreamWorks Interactive. Spielberg himself created the game (and its consequent series). Also, Michael Giacchino composed the game's soundtracks, like what he did to most of DreamWorks' Jurassic Park games except Trespasser. 'Dead Space' Dead Space 2 * An achievement for the game is titled "Clever Girl" for surving an encouter with a group of necromorphs that have similar ambush patterns to the velociraptors that killed Robert Muloon and whose last words were "clever girl". Dino Crisis Dino Crisis *The game Dino Crisis was inspired by Jurassic Park itself, and Rick exclaims: "This is just like that movie!". Oddly enough, a character, Cooper, gets eaten by a T-Rex and his death and name were later used in Jurassic Park III. The velociraptors themselves are inspired by Jurassic Park's raptors. Dino Stalker * The first boss battle against the [http://dinocrisis.wikia.com/wiki/Black_Tyrannosaurus Black Tyrannosaurus] mirrors the jeep chase from the movie. Songs ﻿ Jurassic Park *A parody of MacArthur Park by Wierd Al Yankovic. Includes a short summary of the movie and various spoofs of many characters. It was even approved by Steven Spielberg. Gallery File:Pteranodon_in_toystory.png|Pteranodon and the doll of Sid's sister File:Pteranodon_in_toystory_2.png|Pteranodon figure in Toy Story Videos thumb|300px|right|Rex's Jurassic Park homage ﻿ Category:Other media